Decepticon Prince
by jisko2ijsko
Summary: TFP and AU- with the all-spark gone sparkling weren't born anymore. But what happens when Primus gives Megatron a small gift? how much would change in the normal timeline? Smokescreen/Bumblebee for later chapters.
1. The Beginning, Chapter 1

**Sooo… my first transformers fic. **

**Please be nice and for everyone who wants to know.**

**This will be a TFP fanfic, but a little different from the original timeline in it, so don't be surprised when things don't follow the normal line.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Also I noticed that the times values change with almost every generation, so I made up my own, I will try to keep it simple. **

**Nanoklik: 0,4 seconds.**

**Klik: 1,2 minute (so 180 astroseconds)**

**Breem: 4 minutes (so 600 astroseconds)**

**Joor: 1 cybertron day**

**Orn: 13 Joors, so 13 days, I will be calling this a cybertron week.**

**Quartex: 4 orns, cybertron version of a month, though I will not be using this a lot manly because it is one of the most stupid names to write (in my opinion)**

**Solar cycle: 1 cybertron year (about 40 quartrex, which is in turn 2080 joors)**

**And lastly Vorn: 83 solarcycles**

**These times aren't 100% true! **

**Just a warning, this is just to make it easier for me. And yes I did the math for it!**

**Aside from that, I am not sure how old a transformer can get, so I am going to assume they can get VERY old and will pretty much life forever until they are offlined, I know it isn't true, but I just want to make sure I don't kill one off by age an accident.**

**Next, sparklings.**

**A sparkling needs to be carried by the carrier (or a other mech with enough space for the sparkling) for at least 5 Vorns. **

**Ones that happened they will have grown there own protoform and start armour (again probably not true, but live with me here!)**

**The transformer will stay a sparkling for the first 100 vorns of its life, they will go though the baby and toddler state.**

**Next up, younglings.**

**Age time, 100 vorns to 1000 vorns.**

**The first 600 vorns it will be like a child grow from years 3 till about 13. and the last 400 vorns will be like from 13 to 18.**

**After that it is an adult.**

**Again, nothing is true and I just made it up.**

**Aside from this not, enjoy the story. it wouldn't leave me so I didn't really have much of a choice left.**

* * *

Megatron walked down one of the many halls in the Nemesis, deep in thought. The war was raising over Cybertron and a lot of mechs had fallen, both on his own side as on prime's side. The war was going on for far longer then either side had thought, but neither would step down now, not when it had been going for all this time and when so many offers had been made.

Crazy enough, this wasn't what Megatron was thinking about, no his thoughts were a lot closer in the past.

.~,~.

The Nemesis had stopped in one of the few neutral cities of Cybertron, the neutrals tried to stay out of the war as much as possible, so they treated the decepticons and the autobots the same way. Sad thing was was that the cities were very poor, making the live for the bots in the cities harder and difficult. So whenever the Nemesis parked by one of the cities it was a big change. The decepticons, much like any mech in the world, grow lonely in the time of war and the neutrals made sure to use this in there advantage. So they let themselves be 'hired' as 'entertainers' in trade of parts, energon and pretty much everything they needed. The neutrals so no shame in doing this, they did just what they needed to do to survive.

Megatron just like any other mech was faced with the same problems and made sure that whenever the stopped in a neutral city he had one 'entertainer' like most other mechs on his ship, though the mech or femme that would be hired by him would only his, Megatron was not a mech that liked to share, even berth partners.

So it saw a big surprise when Megatron's dancer, what the neutrals were also called, stepped aboard the Nemesis outside of his normal scheme. Megatron didn't show his surprise however and smirked "Well, I didn't expect to see you back so soon Nightsky, couldn't stay away?" the mech looked un-amused as he spoke, "Not at all _lord_. I am here simply because I have been having some problems with my spark, which means that I will be leaving to let it checked over, which in turn means that I will not make our normal appointment." Nightsky said with greatest ease, as if he was talking to any of his friends and saying that he had something else to do. Megatron didn't look amused "You have a virus?" The dark blue mech looked offended "For your information, I did not have any problems with my spark before. It only started after our… meetings… as you like to call them" Megatron rolled his optics before speaking, "Soundwave, take our _guest_ to the med-bay and let him be checked over by knock out."

Knock-out, being the new medic on this ship, should be able to find out what was wrong and if it would be a problem for himself.

Soundwave walked towards the other mech and started to lead him away towards the med-bay. The walk was short and the two were soon in the med-bay as the young red medic was asking questions, "So? when did the trouble start again?" the medic was looking though some scanners, wondering which one he should use. The dark blue mech answered, "It started after me third meeting with Megatron." Knock-out nodded "Well, let's take a look with what could be wrong, lay on the berth." It wasn't really a request, it sounded a lot like an order to the neutral but he lay down either way.

Knock-out took a scan though the armour and checked the reading, he stared at it for a while in disbelieve before scanning again, getting the same answer, "Could you open your sparkchamber for me? And soundwave, could you get lord Megatron?" soundwave stared before turning to get his lord. Nightsky looked confused but opened his sparkchamber, knowing that if there was one decepticon he could trust, then was it a medic, nightsky just hoped he could trust this one. Knock-out pulled out another scanner and slowly scanned the spark a few times, "Okay you can close it again." nightsky close his sparkchamber and waited for the news.

Meanwhile knock-out stared at the results, all read the same code. But that was impossible, the allspark was gone, hidden away, it was impossible to get a carrier sparked. But there it was, the one code everyone know but the one they expected to not see for a long time, at least until the war was over.

After a few kliks soundwave returned with Megatron, the decepticon leader turned towards knock-out, "I hope you have a good reason for this knock-out" knock-out grinned and said "believe me, I have" he handed one of the scanners over to Megatron. The mech just stared at the reading, "Is this really correct?" knock-out nodded, "I did the test a lot of times, every time the same code." There hang a silence in the room. "So… what does the scan read?" nightsky asked, unsure what was going on. Knock-out turned and grinned "Well, you have been sparked, congrats." Nightsky stared before looking at his chestplates, where his sparkchamber was hiding.

The next sentence came as a shock to all in the room "so how will you remove it?" nightsky's voice was all business. Knock-out stared, "… what?" the laying mech stared at knock-out, "Well, obviously I am not keeping it, you think I have time or even the supplies for it? there is a reason why I blocked my carrier-code." Knock-out stared and turned back to the scan, "That is why the sparkling gives trouble, your spark is reacting to it as if it is an unwanted guest, your spark is trying to push it away from itself." Nightsky nodded, "so it is just an matter of time before it is gone? Good. Problem solved." Nightsky went to stand up but this time everyone was surprised by another mech.

"You will not leave just yet." Knock-out and nightsky turned to stare at Megatron, while soundwave made sure the door was closed and walked to stand by nightsky to keep him from running off. Megatron turned towards knock-out, "What will happen to the sparkling if this keeps going?" knock-out sighed, "It will offline. A sparkling, especially one in that state, needs the warmth and attention from a spark. Without it the sparkling can't survive."

Megatron thought, why did he care? So what another sparkling offlined, so many had before. Maybe it was because it was his own. Megatron wasn't sure how he knew it was his sparkling, but I couldn't help but think back to when he was lying alone on his berth, and he had been about to go into stasis when he had felt something in his spark, he had shrugged it off as some dream like state. But when the small tug had returned he had been curious, he had send a small push of recognition to the tugger and had been surprised with what he got back, adoration. The following nightcycles he had send recognition to the tug and had gotten a reply every time.

Now the decepticon lord understood that it had been the sparkling, who had been searching for attention from his carrier but hadn't gotten any, so the sparkling had searched someone else, and had found Megatron himself. his other creator.

"Is there a way to keep the sparkling from offlining?" knock-out thought before nodding, "yes there is, if the sparkling was placed over to another carrier it could survive. But the carrier should be related to the sparkling itself, and become the spark is to young we can't be sure who the other creator is-" Megatron interrupted the medic "Don't worry about that, the sparkling is mine alright." Knock-out nodded and turned back to the screen "But you are no carrier so you couldn't carry the sparkling- … wait… " knock-out looked over a few scans and thought. "It may be possible, sparklings are very small, not much bigger then the palm of our servos when it has to leave the spark. Your, my lord, sparkchamber is a lot bigger then the sparkchamber of Nightsky, even when he is a carrier. And thanks to that differents, it could be possible for you to carrier the sparkling."

Megatron nodded, "How will we transport the sparkling?" knock-out looked unsure, "Are you sure you want this? When a sparkling is placed next to your own spark it will drain you a lot quicker from your energy, not only that but you will only be able to drink low-grade because any other could fray the sparkling from to much energy." Megatron just nodded. Knock-out signed, "In that case, soundwave please hold nightsky still I will be needing to place the sparkling over."

.~,~.

That had been six vorns ago, after the sparkling had been born had knock-out checked him over. Turns out that because the first Orn of being pushed away by the spark hadn't left to many marks, two only really. One had been his voicebox, the poor thing hadn't gotten a complete one. Knock-out however said that in time he would be able to repair it, but that he preferred not to put a sparkling under surgery, and Megatron had agreed. The other thing had been the mechlings optics, unlike normal optics the sparkling's were like light giving rings. The sparkling however had better sight then most mechs on the ship, after a few test, which had really been holding up objects and seeing if the sparkling saw them, knock-out concluded that the sparkling could zoom in and out with his optics.

Megatron let a smile cross his face, they should have put the sparkling in a youghcenter, but Megatron couldn't. He was selfish and he knew it.

The mech slowly opened the door to his quarters and looked up. on his berth a small form was lying, fast asleep. Megatron slowly walked over to the small mech and pulled him to his chestplates, just where his spark lie. The little sparkling turned towards the warmth of the spark and stayed asleep.

Knock-out hadn't been kidding when he had said that the sparkling wouldn't be bigger then his servo. The small sparkling was bright yellow, which had come to a surprise to both Megatron and knock-out, normally the sparkling gets the color from its carier, but seeing the fact that the sparkling had been carried by two different ones it had probably just chosen a random color on its own. The sparkling optics had been bright blue, something that happened because the neutral-coding, and the autobot-coding for that matter, were dominant over decepticon-coding. The sparklings armour however looked more like that of Megatron.

But Megatron didn't mind any of the sparklings looks, when he watched his small charge recharge in his arms he couldn't help but will pride, he felt more proud about this matter then any of the fights he had won.

Megatron pulled the sparkling closer as he lied down, he send a wave of adoration to the sparkling and got a wave of love back, Megatron smiled and whispered "Good night sweet-sparks, goodnight my little Bumblebee."


	2. Rise of Darkness, Chapter 2

**Hey, another part… wooh… **

**Anyway, back to business, I wanted to say something before I start. In the main story I will be working on the new timeline with the Transformers on Earth, but I will be adding 'bee's sparkling time too.**

**Sparkling time will be written **_In this. So that it is clear._

**Bumblebee talking in his beeps will by Bold.**

And this will be though the bond.

**That was all.**

**Disclaimer: transformers aren't mine.**

**Nanoklik: 0,4 seconds.**

**Klik: 1,2 minute (so 180 astroseconds)**

**Breem: 4 minutes (so 600 astroseconds)**

**Joor: 1 cybertron day**

**Orn: 13 Joors, so 13 days, I will be calling this a cybertron week.**

**Quartex: 4 orns, cybertron version of a month.**

**Solar cycle: 1 cybertron year (about 40 quartrex, which is in turn 2080 joors)**

**Vorn: 83 solarcycles**

* * *

A blue motorcycle drove alone over a desert road. Looking for energon for her group and talking with her partner over her comm. link. "We are alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff." On another part of the planet, a red muscle car got a signal from his scanner "I am getting a signal" he spoke over the comm. link. The motor replied, "You need backup?" the red car spoke with amusement in his voice, "Do I ever need backup?" where after he turned from the road to the origins of the signal.

The car stopped in front of a large gap and said over his comm. link "I just found a whole lot of energon." A nanoklik after he said that a dark mist appeared. The car transformer into a large red robot with bullhorns, he looked up at the sky and saw a large ship, "Decepticons…" the red transformer muttered.

The ship shot at the transformer and the red mech was launched from the side into the gap, ending between the large energoncrystals. The shiphatch opened and out it fell multiple vehicons. The red car opened in comm. link to the blue motorcycle, "Arcee, about that backup…"

Soon after the red car closed his comm. link again and turned back to the newly arrived mechs and spoke, "Fair warning boys. I will put a few dents in ya." And the red transformer attacked. The red transformer fought well but the vehicons had the benefit of numbers. The red mech soon opened fire after having been kicked down the gap ones again, the vehicons opened their own canons. They missed the red mech but hit the energon. The energon exploded and the red mech was caught in it.

Two vehicons who had survived the explosion dragged to unconscious autobot to the ship.

Ones on the ship the two vehicons brought the red mech for a seeker. The red mech looked up and spoke "Starscream, it has been a while." He coughed before continuing "So, whereis your master?" Starscream answered, "Never mind him. I am my own master!" starscream raised his servo to offline Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper looked up and was planning on giving a sarcastic remark, when he noticed something.

Behind Starscream was another mech of who Cliffjumper was sure hadn't been there before. The mech looked young, very young in fact and was maybe a little taller then Arcee. The mech himself was bright yellow with a black racing strip on him, and one small decepticon mark. his optics where blue and… different. Starscream was about to bring his servo down in the finishing blow when the yellow mech spoke. "**I didn't know you now where allowed to finish the prisoners Screamer.**" It took Cliffjumper a minute to realize that it was the yellow mech who was speaking, and even longer to notice that he was talking in Cybertron-morse-code, which on itself really just sounded like beeps.

The effect it had was weird, Starscream froze before turning around, "Bumblebee, I didn't hear you walk in." the yellow mech, bumblebee, just shrugged "**You never do.**" He walked past Starscream to a computer that was standing in the room, "**But that isn't the issue. When did it become your job to take care of the prisoners?**" Starscream glared at the yellow bots mech and answered, "I thought it would be good to finish this autobot off so that lord Megatron doesn't have to be bothered by it." Bumblebee didn't even turn around as he answered "**You know very well it doesn't work like that Screamer. When an autobot is caught he or she will be brought to either Megatron or Soundwave and they will decide to either Offline them or to keep them around for questioning.**" Starscream glared at the yellow mech "Are you forgetting who you are talking too you brat!". Bumblebee turned and stared at Starscream, Starscream continued with talking "As long as lord Megatron isn't around I am the boss, and you will listen to what I say! Did I make myself clear?" the yellow mech shrugged and started to walk away "**Crystal clear. I am just saying that lord Megatron won't be happy when he finds out you offlined an important source of information before he himself could question it. But then again,**" the yellow mech stopped before the door, "**It is your spark on the line. Not mine.**" And the yellow bot left.

Silence hang in the room as the door closed again. Starscream sighed "Put the autobot in stasiscuffs and make sure he doesn't escape. I want the autobot in my sight!" the vehicons nodded and set to work. Cliffjumper stared and wondered what he had just seen meant.

.~,~.

Cliffjumper had decided that he was bored, you would think that being caught by decepticons would at least be a bit exciting, that something would be happening. But that wasn't the case. The red autobot just hang in the air close by Starscream who was staring out of a window. There wasn't really much to do.

Suddenly the door opened and Soundwave walked in, showing a signal. "It is coming from deep in space, it would be a shame to waste the energon, are you sure?" Soundwave just stared and Starscream sighed, "Fine. Get ready to leave, and lock this bot in one of the cellars." Two vehicons came forward, and dragged Cliffjumper to the ship's prison.

Cliff was thrown in one of the cells, he sat there and wondered if the others know he was okay, or if they thought the Cons had already offlined him. sitting there in the dark he thought about what could come.

.~,~.

_Megatron slowly came out of stasis. Before he could ask himself why he noticed something moving on his chestplates. The decepticon lord looked down only to see his small sparkling trying to move from under his hand, but the little one was just to small to be able to do much against the great lord. Megatron just looked at the small sparkling before he send amusement to the sparkling though their bond, the sparkling stopped moving and looked up at his Sire. The sparkling chirped happily at the bigger mech and nuzzled into the grey chest plates. _

_Megatron stroked the yellow helmet with one finger before standing up making sure to keep the small mech safe in his servos. Before he exited his chamber he opened his chest plates and put the sparkling next to his spark, the sparkling starts to hug and nuzzle the warm orb. After that, he left his private chamber. As he walked down the halls of the Nemesis he kept an optic out for anyone else. _

_The only ones who knew about his little sweet-spark were Soundwave and Knock-out, and Megatron really wanted to keep it like that._

_Megatron walked towards the med-bay. Ever since the little one had been sparked had the little one have check-ups on his health every other Joor. Megatron wasn't taking any chances. _

_Megatron entered the med-bay. Knock-out, who was putting things in place, looked up "Aahh. Hello lord Megatron." And he turned to fully face the decepticon lord. Megatron walked to one of the berths in the room and put bumblebee down on it. Knock-out walked over to the small sparkling and grinned, "Hey little guy. How are you feeling?" bee looked up and chirped at the mech in red. Knock-out picked up a scanner and showed it to the curious sparkling, "Okay little guy, you know the drill. Look up and sit still" Bee did just that. The medic slowly scanned the sparkling's throat, chest and and helm. _

_Ones the scan was over picked Megatron his sparkling up again "And?" knock-out looked up from his scanner, "First of, his spark is growing stroger every joor and his processor is advancing above average." Megatron looked up "But?" knock-out sighed "His voicebox. It just doesn't seem to grow and proceed like the rest of him. If it keeps going like this I won't be able to do anything later on in his lifecycle, even trying to repair it now would bring more bad then good for him." Megatron slowly rubbed the little yellow helmet. "So, what CAN we do about that?" knock-out thought before picking up a database, "Nothing much, we can however make a mask for him, so he can talk in Morse code." Megatron looked at Bumblebee, the little sparkling had noticed the stress in the room and looked confused. "We will see if that is needed, if needed then we will proceed with that idea." After that Megatron took his leave. _

"Lord Megatron."

_Megatron walked to his throne room. Ones there he sat down on his throne, all the other decepticons knew not to bother him now._

"Excuse me, Lord Megatron."

_The decepticon lord looked down at the sparkling, said sparkling was playing with something on the throne._

"Lord Megatron!"

Megatron snapped out of his thoughts as he turned annoyed to the source of the noise, there stood Starscream, Megatron sighed "What do you want Starscream?" Starscream, now he had the bigger mech's attention begon to talk about his great success from earlier that joor about his fight with some autobot. Megatron soon blocked the endless talking out. The dark lord slowly held the dark energon in front of him again. Three earth years had his journey taken, and he had found the blood of Unicron.

"And we captured the autobot." Megatron looked up as two vehicons walked in, dragging a beaten up autobot with them. Megatron looked at Starscream "I see you finally did something right." Starscream bowed "I am only here to serve you. Of course we could just offline him in see if all the rumours of the dark energon are true." Megatron, ones again, blocked the seeker's talking out. As the seeker continued talking the decepticon leader felt a small tug at his spark, the large mech looked up a little and saw a yellow mech standing behind the still talking seeker "He really isn't good in paying attention right dad?" the yellow mech stood in silence as he spoke to his father though their bond. "I am aware of that sweet spark." The yellow mech rolled his optics at the old nickname but the older mech felt the happiness over their bond.

"Starscream, hold that thought for a moment." Megatron turned to someone behind the seeker "What is it that you want to tell Bumblebee?" Starscream turned around to see bumblebee ones again standing behind him "**Well, it is about your project. But it can wait to when Screamer is done with his… presentation...**" Starscream gave a hard glare "ooow no need bumblebee, please go on ahead." The yellow mech just nodded "**Then I will. The construction is going as planned but we found a few problems in the calculations. If we keep it this big it will become unstable. We either make it bigger which will take more time and energon, or we keep it like this with the risk it will collapse on itself when we activate it.**" Megatron thought for a moment "I see the problem. What do you think the best way would be to take care of this?" Bee grinned behind his mask "**We send less energy though it. it will take longer to make it activate but the sides wouldn't be placed on as much pressure and then it will hold it.**" Megatron nodded, "That seems like a good idea." The dark mech turned back to Starscream "You were saying?"

Starscream looked murderous at the yellow mech before turning back to his leader, "As I was saying before we were interrupted" the glared at the yellow mech, "Don't you have anything better to do?" bumblebee just ignored him. "Anyway… I was saying, if you could give my the task of questioning this autobot I will have the information we seek in no time-" "**Don't mind me, but doesn't fall questioning prisoners under Soundwave's of Shockwave's job description?**" Starscream glared at bumblebee while Bee just looked back at him bored.

Cliffjumper looked at everything going on and he had to hide a laugh, it was just funny to see the proud SIC being dished by another mech, not just any mech, a young mech with blue optics. Blue optics meant that the mech was either autobot or neutral origins, but what was a bot from those origins doing with the cons?

Starscream tried to speak calmly "I am aware of that, but seeing as they are both busy with our lord's project" bumblebee muttered "**Which you know nothing about**". Starscream glared harder "I saw it fit to take it on my own account to take care of it." Bumblebee looked Starscream straight in the optic and Starscream knew he had just walked into a trap, "**oow? Really? Aren't you the one that always says that you shouldn't have to deal with autobots because, and I quote 'You have better things to do then to deal with autobots who are so much beneath you'?**" silence filled the room when Megatron broke it "I do remember you saying something like that, Starscream go look for more energon mines." Starscream send one more glare to bumblebee before leaving the room.

Megatron sighed "You know better then to do that bumblebee, why do you keep doing that?" bumblebee shrugged "Because I don't like Starscream, to proud on himself and to much of a coward." Megatron looked at the autobot, "Bumblebee, bring the autobot to Soundwave and bring this to shockwave" Megatron handed over another database "This database is to only be seen by shockwave" bumblebee nodded and walked towards the door, two vehicons with Cliffjumper between them close behind.

The four walked though the hallways in silence "Sooo… decepticons hè." The yellow mech didn't react to Cliffjumper, Cliffjumper however wasn't one to be ignored, "Sooo… thanks I guess." The yellow mech's optics shot to Cliffjumper before turning back to the hallways "I think you saved my lifecycle twice now. It will be hard to explain that back on base… or not at all, seeing that you have at least a neutral origin" now the yellow mech turned his head to Cliffjumper, though only for a nanoklik before turning back again. "Aaah! That got a reaction! I knew that you could hear me." The yellow mech didn't react to that "aaaaw, come on, it is hard to have an one-sided conversation." But no matter what Cliffjumper said the other didn't react to him again. Bumblebee opened the database he had to bring to shockwave and started to read it, "eeeuuuhhh… wasn't that like… only for shockwave's optics?" the yellow mech didn't look up "**Don't you mean optic? And I do this all the time, so just be concerned about your own lifecycle because yours is in a lot more trouble then mine" **Cliffjumper started at the yellow mech before realizing he had just made fun of one of the more important decepticons.

The two walked until they got to a ground bride. Shockwave looked up from the consuls, "aaah, bumblebee, you gave lord Megatron the database?" bumblebee nodded and handed over the database "**Have you seen Soundwave? I got a package for him.**" shockwave stared at the autobot before turning to bumblebee, "He has some security problems. Just bring the autobot down to the mine, there are enough vehicons to keep an optic on him and Soundwave is supposed to be there in a few breems." Bumblebee nodded and walked towards the groundbride. The groundbride came only and the four walked though it.

They ended up in the mines and Bumblebee turned towards the vehicons "**Keep an optic on him, he escapes your fault.**" The yellow mech gave the red mech one more look and left though the portal again. Cliffjumper was set to the wall with his stasis cuffs stuck in it, but that didn't matter. He was back on earth which meant that the others would come for him, so while he stood there he started to think. Bumblebee most know that he could escape right? And what was with that curious look when he had to go back up? why did he even go back, wasn't he supposed to stay and watch him until Soundwave came? Cliffjumper sighed and shook his head and waited for his rescue.

.~,~.

Cliffjumper sat in the med-bay as Ratchet repaired him, the rescue had come as expected and even though the decepticons had blown up the energon it hadn't been a lose, after all he was online and back with the others. "Well Cliffjumper, you will be happy to hear that you have no permanent damage, and that you will be back to fighting cons in no time" Cliffjumper grinned and nodded "Good to hear ratchet. I was scared I would have to stay in the base." Ratchet shook his head, "You are free to go make the base unsave." Cliff grinned, "Thanks Ratchet." Cliffjumper walked out of the med-bay

Ones in the mainroom of the autobot base he walked straight to Arcee "Howdy partner." Arcee looked up, "It is good to see you walking Cliff." Prime nodded "I do agree with Arcee, Cliffjumper. Could you tell us what happened?" Cliffjumper nodded and sat down on one of the big boxes in the room "Listen good because I am only telling this ones guys."

And Cliffjumper told over how Starscream had caught him after the mine had exploded and how just before the seeker could finish him this other mech stopped him. "The weird thing was, Starscream froze. Like he was scared of the kid, and when I say kid, I mean a kid, he was hardly any bigger then Arcee here. not only that, but he had blue optics." Ratchet stared, "How could that be? Any mech with blue optics either has autobot or neutral creators." Arcee put her servo on Cliff's shoulder "Are you sure cliff?" Cliffjumper nodded, "Of course I am sure!" after that he continued with his story.

.~,~.

"The autobot escaped my lord! If you had given my the honor of eliminating him instead of leaving him in the servos of that brat we would have had one autobot less to worry about!". Starscream, Megatron and Bumblebee were standing in a room with the big crystal of dark energon, and Starscream was living up to his name. "I knew it was a bad idea! But nooooo… of course you stood with the brat and now the change is gone!" bumblebee watched it all happen from the side as Starscream screamed.

Megatron stood by the dark energon, "Maybe you should take a break my lord, you have been having a lot of contact with the dark energon. We don't know how it will effect you." Megatron spoke again "Maybe I haven't had enough contact as you call it." Bumblebee stepped forwards "**I highly disagree with that idea Megatron, dark energon is known to be unstable and highly dangerous. We don't know the full power of it yet and which effects it may have.**" Starscream glared at the yellow mech "Ow yeah, because your last idea worked out so well." The yellow mech rolled his optics, "**In case you didn't notice it, I agreed with you.**" Megatron broke a piece from the energon lose and looked at it before he pierced himself with it.

The dark energy slowly consumed him as Starscream stared and Bumblebee felt the change though his bond. The breems ticked by as the two stood in silence. Megatron went still and sighed "aaah, the energy of Unicron himself." Starscream stepped forwards "That was a stupid idea my lord-" Megatron interrupted Starscream "Leave now before you say something you will regret." Starscream fled from the room.

Bumblebee and Megatron were left alone "… did you feel any changes in your own spark?" bumblebee shook his head, "**No, but I did feel it change on your side… that was a horrible idea dad, what if it went wrong?**" Megatron smiled "Don't worry sweet sparks. With this power this war will end a lot faster." Bumblebee nodded "If you say so sire.".

* * *

**Yes. Cliff is alive, why? Because I found it a shame he died so soon.**

**R & R**


	3. Fall of Darkness, Chapter 3

**Sparkling time will be written **_In this. So that it is clear._

**Bumblebee talking in his beeps will by Bold.**

And this will be though the bond.

**That was all.**

**Disclaimer: transformers aren't mine.**

**Nanoklik: 0,4 seconds.**

**Klik: 1,2 minute (so 180 astroseconds)**

**Breem: 4 minutes (so 600 astroseconds)**

**Joor: 1 cybertron day**

**Orn: 13 Joors, so 13 days, I will be calling this a cybertron week.**

**Quartex: 4 orns, cybertron version of a month.**

**Solar cycle: 1 cybertron year (about 40 quartrex, which is in turn 2080 joors)**

**Vorn: 83 solarcycles**

* * *

Cliffjumper turned to the humans, "So… how are the organics?" the three earth children looked at the red mech "Well, I am jack" the oldest boy answered, then he pointed at the smaller boy, "This is Raf and-" the girl stepped forwards, "I am Miko, who are you?" Cliff smiled as he answered "My name is Cliffjumper." The children nodded and replied with a nice to meet you. That is when Ratchet walked out "Cliffjumper?" the red mech smiled "Yes ratchet?" the medic sighed "Are you sure you saw that yellow mech you told us about?" there was a silence. "Of course ratchet… why are you asking?" ratchet sighed "Because I checked all our data, and those say that the mech you talk about… doesn't exist" everyone was silent "Ratchet, I swear I saw that mech! I am sure of it!"

Optimus prime spoke up next "We aren't saying that you are lying Cliffjumper. Ratchet are you one hundred percent sure?" Ratched nodded "I am positive. There is no information about a yellow decepticon with blue optics." Cliffjumper hang against the wall. Raf walked towards Cliff "Who is the yellow mech?" Cliff sighed, or Raf assumed is was a sigh, "It is a mech with blue optics, you three should know that there are a few differences between autobots and decepticons. Aside from us being the goodguys and they the bad, we also have small differences in appearing. The main one is that the autobots have blue optics and the decepticons red." Jack walked forwards "So, to find a decepticon with blue optics is a problem because?" ratchet sighed "Most likely the creators were either autobots or neutrals and the decepticons somehow made the kid working for them."

There was a long silence when Arcee looked up "Cliff, can't you connect to the main computer and put the memory files on there so we can watch them ourselves?" Cliffjumper grinned "That is a good idea!" ratchet nodded and walked off only to return with a cord "You know how this goes Cliffjumper" the red mech nodded and took the cord, he connected his processor to the cord as Ratchet plugged it in the computer. Cliffjumper sat down on one of the boxes as the memory files were loaded.

On the screen they saw Starscream, the seeker was talking and he was about to offline Cliffjumper when out of nowhere a yellow mech stood behind the seeker.

Ratchet paused the video. "See?" Cliffjumper said grinning "There he is! The yellow mech" ratched stared at the screen "By the allspark…" and he started to type away on the computer. "What is wrong my old friend?" ratchet didn't look up but answered optimus "I thought that Cliffjumper was overestimating with the mech's length. But if the kid really is that short… and if what I am guessing is correct then I doubt the mech is out of his youngling age yet." Bulkhead shook his head "Can they really sink that low?" the children just looked confused "What do you guys mean with youngling age?" Raf asked. Cliffjumper answered "We as cybertronians have our own aging system. We know a few stages, Sparkling, youngling and adult. We are all adults. We are born as sparkling, but between that we are younglings." Raf nodded "Just like humans, we go though being kids and teens before we are adults." Cliff nodded "Something like that. When we enter the youngling age we start to get new armour and weapons and stuff, because our protoforms are still growing we can hardly get good armour to protect us." Jack seemed to get what the others meant "So by sending a youngling into a war… without proper protection…" Arcee nodded "It is just cruel… not to forget he is hardly more then as you guys call it a kid.".

Ratchet sighed "It could always just be his protoform, that he is natural small… I can't know for sure." Next thing that happened was that the autobot got a message that someone had landed on their roof optimus turned towards the humans "Agent fowler is here, hide. I don't think now is the right time to meet him."

.~,~.

Megatron stood in front of the big cluster of dark energon. Starscream walked up to the decepticon leader, noticing that the young yellow mech stood against the wall, "Lord Megatron." Megatron took a deep breath and spook "It is as if the blood of unicron the destroyer flows though my veins. As if I can hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do." Megatron broke a piece from the dark energon. Starscream walked towards his leader "And what can I do?" Megatron walked past Starscream "Wait for my commend." The leader walked past Starscream towards the exit of the ship "Sire?" Megatron didn't need to turn to know that his sparkling had spoken to him "Stay inside the ship. The autobots know of you, and I want to keep you as far away from them as possible." The decepticon leader felt a small annoyance over the bond but also the promise that he would stay on the ship.

Megatron left the ship soon after.

Starscream stood in front of the controls "Now Soundwave, it seems like our leader got a bit space madness as he is reaching for the stars." He turned towards the faceless mech "increase global surveillance." Soundwave replied be repeating Megatron's order " 'Wait for my command' " Starscream growled "I am not deaf! But if optimus prime is still online, then it is best to ensure his destruction." "**And why do you think you can defeat him if Megatron failed to do that for so long?**" Starscream had to stop a growl from escaping "Don't you have anything better to do?" Starscream turned around to see the yellow mech standing by the door.

Right then a message came in over a human named agent fowler as he leaves the Autobot base.

"aaah… that is quite the change… humans, always the weak link. Go fetch me this… fowler… so he may brief us instead" a few chest plates from Soundwave opened and reformed into a small plane like robot. The smaller robot flow off. Bumblebee stood by the side as he listened.

.~,~.

Soundwave dropped the human on the ground. Agent fowler slowly sat up "Welcome agent fowler" the human looked up at the giant con with wings and he slowly dust himself off "You Treat all your guests this nice?" the seeker turned around laughing "Any friend of the Autobots." Fowler thought "one of those coin operated carwash places?" Starscream growled but a soft noise was heard from the side. Fowler turned and say another mech, but it was bright yellow and had the same color eyes as the autobots had, hile the decepticons had red ones. Was it some kind of spy?

"Bumblebee, what are you still doing here?" fowler heard the big grey flyer say the yellow mech answered in… beeps? "**ooow screamer, you have to admit that one was funny.**" Starscream seemed to glare at the yellow mech before turning back to the human.

"Unlike this child, I have no appreciation for human humor" Starscream stared at the human, waiting for him to break under the pressure. The human didn't spill so Starscream turned to Soundwave "Make our guest comfortable." Fowler looked over his shoulder at the mech without face as it walked towards him.

.~,~.

After raf had found the coordination from where agent Fowler's SOS signal had come from had bulkhead gone towards it. seeing that Arcee and Cliff were on patrol and that ratchet and optimus had gone somewhere too.

Bulkhead just finished off one vehicon that had spotted miko, the human had followed the autobot though the groundbridge.

Jack and raf followed after to get miko to go back with them or to warn bulkhead only to be seen be more vehicons.

Fowler had his own problems seeing that Starscream was still questioning him.

On a different place on the planet, optimus and ratchet were fighting an army of the un-death.

.~,~.

Bumblebee sat in his own private chambers reading some files, which Soundwave had stolen from one of the older autobot bases back on cybertron, while he drunk some middle grade energon. It was his free afternoon after all.

He could hear the shooting. Bumblebee tried to ignore it as he continued reading the files, but his curiosity got the better of him. bumblebee left his room and walked down the halls of the ship energon still in hand, he was about to turn a corner as a big green autobot with a human on his hand turned the corner. The two mechs looked at one other for a small moment.

This moment was soon broken as the yellow mech jumped a few meters back to make room between him and the autobot. His sire's voice running though his memory

_Megatron had a small sparkling in his lap, the little one had been slowly but surely starting to learn more and was now even be able to talk in the morse code. His voice box never managed to grow much and his speech with it was very limited, the most he could do with it was say names, yes and no. The two were enjoying a cup of energon, Megatron drunk high grade while bumblebee drunk low grade, his body and processor not being able to handle much more then that much energy. _

_Lately bumblebee had been asking question as to why he couldn't leave his room and why he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone except for knock-out, Soundwave and Megatron himself. "I want you to be save sweetsparks." The small sparkling just looked confused "__**Why would I we in trouwle?**__" Megatron gave a small smile at the sparkling speaking, the poor thing still couldn't make a really difference between the B and the W, in morse code or not. "__**Why daddy smiling? 'Wee funny?**__" Megatron stroked the small yellow head "yes little bee, you are very funny." Bee seemed happy with the attention before he asked his question again. "ooow sweetsparks. If the autobots know just who you were they would want to hurt you to hurt me." Bee looked confused as he hugged his father "__**Why they want hurt you?**__" Megatron thought for a minute, how could you explain a war to a bot so young? "I will explain it later little bee, just remember to stay away from autobots."_

The yellow mech stared at the green mech, the mech seemed to just stare in surprise at the yellow one and the human was asking the green mech questions. '_Just remember to stay away from autobots._' On the moment a few vehicons run around the corner and the autobot was distracted. Before any of the vehicons could see bumblebee, the yellow mech run away his father's order in mind.

Miko looked back at the yellow mech but he had disappeared. Bulkhead started to run away again.

.~,~.

Two vehicons walked down the halls with raf and jack. Planning on bringing the two humans to Starscream. That was until a red car drove up to them and made the vehicons fall. Before the humans could hit the ground Arcee caught them.

A little later the two autobots met up with bulkhead.

"Cliffjumper, I thought you were kidding but there really is that yellow mech!" miko jumped on bulkhead's hand as she talked. Cliff looked pleased that he was told that he was right while bulkhead nodded and continued "True, though he seemed freaked out to see an autobot." Arcee thought for a while "I wonder why… but right now we need to find Fowler and get out of here."

So it was said, so it was done, though it was a lot harder then just saying it, it seemed to happen pretty easy. While the autobots were taking care of that the three humans were stuck in some computer room.

The three were looking at some computer screen with some math on it when they heard a mech approaching. The three hide behind a piece of a wall. the door opened and miko looked up, the seem yellow mech as before walked in. he walked straight to the computer, not even noticing the broken vehicon as he stared at the scream "**Stupid screamer, making me go look it over again on my free afternoon.**" The three stared as miko whispered to the other two "That is the yellow mech the guys were talking about." Jack stared at the mech as he spook "But what is he saying…" Raf looked up "You mean you don't understand it?" the two older humans shook their heads. Raf nodded and tells the other two what he had heard.

The yellow mech looked it all over, making a small change here and there before grabbing his drink and leaving again, still muttering stuff over how Screamer dared to give him orders on his free day.

Jack walked up to the screen "Miko, take a picture of it." miko nodded and took a picture. Soon after that they were picked up by bulkhead and they all left the ship.

.~,~.

Bumblebee entered the brig and looked at the destroyed room "**… I see the human escaped?**" Starscream growled something before answering "In case you didn't notice, the autobots attacked" bumblebee shrugged and answered "**Not really, after all it was my free day.**"

The two turned at the noise of a mech arriving, only to see Megatron. "Lord Megatron! I can explain!" Megatron looked around and spoke "No need for that. Soundwave already explained to me. Bumblebee? Please follow me." Bumblebee nodded "**But of course.**"

The two walked out of the popular halls of the ship to the more silent ones "**… and? Did it work as you thought it would?**" Megatron nodded "It worked even better then I thought it would… is the space bridge ready?" bumblebee nodded "**Almost. The calculations are all correct and shockwave is making sure everything is working…**" Megatron nodded "After this the war shall be finally over." The yellow mech nodded.

.~,~.

Ratchet looked over the calculations from the picture miko had token as he came to a conclusion "It can't be… Optimus!" Optimus came towards ratchet "yes old friend?" ratchet sighed "these are calculations for a space-time vortex." Optimus nodded "Megatron is building a space bridge. If it isn't build already" Bulkhead and Cliffjumper walked towards the two "Good, so he will be leaving." Optimus turned towards the two "No bulkhead, a space bridge works in two directions. He will be using it to bring his army here." ratchet sighed "The battle of cybertron…" optimus nodded "correct ones again my old friend…"

.~,~.

After some time the autobots made it to the space bridge which really was huge Cliffjumper looked around "Serious, how did we not notice them building this?" Arcee sighed "It was build in space Cliffjumper, I think that has something to do with it." Cliffjumper shrugged.

The spacebridge opened but thanks to the influents of the humans on earth it was intercepted for a while. This gave the autobots more time.

As worse got to worse for the decepticons the spacebridge got unstable thanks to the autobots and Starscream took the Nemesis and left Megatron behind. The space bridge exploded and Megatron was caught in it.

Starscream stood in front of the decepticons "Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow. Megatron has offlined… All hail Starscream." Starscream kept talking about how he would lead the decepticons to greatness as bumblebee walked towards Soundwave who was on his place behind the consuls. "**Wave?**" Soundwave looked up "Bumblebee, acknowlegded" bumblebee looked over his shoulder at the screen with Starscream on it "**Megatron is still online… I can feel it in my spark**" Soundwave was silent before nodded "Understood. Soundwave will see to it." bumblebee nodded "**Thanks Wave.**" And bumblebee left again. Soundwave turned back to the computer and started to scan for Megatron's spark signal.

.~,~.

Starscream flow though space, looking for Megatron's corpse. After all, he could impossible have survived. Soundwave must have gotten some kind of echo. That would make sense… right?

But Starscream was wrong, he found Megatron's body but it was still online. "How is this possible" Starscream saw the dark energon in his leader's chest "Dark energon, but of course." Starscream smirked "Everyone believed you have offlined, who am I to disappoint them, master" and the seeker ripped out the dark energon. But before he could get rid of the decepticon lord soundwave's robot flow by, and so they moved him to the sick bay.

Later Megatron lied in the sick bay on life support. The second in command and third in command stood together talking as bumblebee checked the machine "The troops will be happy to hear of our success. May our leader pull though." Starscream turned and left.

Later the help from a medic was called in the red medic stood by Megatron's body and sighed "oow look at you… what did you do? Walk into an explosion?" the medic however didn't expect an answer "**You could say he did something like that**" the medic smiled and turned "Hello 'Bee, it has been a while" the yellow mech walked in and answered the medic "**I know Knock-Out, good to see you again… will dad be okay?**" Knock-out looked at the decepticon leader and grinned "If he knows what is good for him then yes, if he offlines I will go drag him back myself, he better not leave you alone without creators". Bumblebee rolled his optics but smiled at the medic, with Knock-Out on the job you just know it would turn out alright in the end.

* * *

**OMG! That took SOOOO long! But yeah… there is knock-out! Man I just love him. he is my fav (after bumblebee). Sorry for no long sparkling part I promise I will make up for that in the next one**


End file.
